Destruction Derby 64
Destruction Derby 64 is a spin-off game of the DD series, released in October 1999 for the Nintendo 64. It was developed by Intermetrics (acquired by Looking Glass Studios during development) and was published by THQ. Because Psygnosis was owned by SCEE, they did not have the right to make a game for any other platform other than PlayStation. As a result, Intermetrics and THQ gained the rights to develop a spin-off for the N64. DD64 was released at a time when Raw was under development by Studio 33 and Psygnosis. Modes *World Championship *Arcade *Time Trial *Deathmatch* *Destruction Race* *Bomb Tag* *Capture The Flag* *Deathmatch, Destruction Race, Bomb Tag and Capture The Flag are found in 'multi-player' Tracks The tracks are varied, from the traditional demolition derby arenas to the circuit races such as 'Destruction Junction' and are reasonably detailed in comparison with the PlayStation version, although the texture detail suffers due to the Nintendo 64's smaller texture memory. *Metro Challenge *Seascape Sprint *Boyou Run *Terminal Impact *Destruction Junction *Sunset Canyon *Alpine Ridge *Midnyte Rumble Bowls/Arenas *The Junkyard *Aztec Ruins *Urban Mayhem *Ground Zero* Ground Zero is the only arena in the game. The other three are bowls. Cars The cars in the game are: *Baja Buggy *Low Rider *Woody Wagon *Pickup *Taxicab *Blue Demon *Ragtop *Hot Rod *Ambulance *Hatchback *Street Rocket *Police Car *Car 1 *Car 2 *Car 3 *Car 6 *Car 7 *Car 9 *Car 18 *Car 31 *Car 49 *Car 50 *Car 89 *Car 222 There are 24 cars in all. The player starts out with 12, but as well as the cars that are gradually unlocked there are 12 secret cars that you earn by doing championship mode and time trials. The cars in the game are left generic and have no manufacturer branding; possibly due to missing licensing agreements with the automobile manufacturers. The cars that the player starts out with are rather basic generic saloons which have been painted up for racing and smashing. As the player progresses through the various championships they are awarded certain bonus vehicles. Competitors This section is empty. You can help by adding all the competitors here below. Just click edit! Music You can see that the soundtracks of Alpine Ridge and Ground Zero have no YouTube link, because they were not found on YouTube. Do you know where on the internet these soundtracks are? If so, add it! Release Nintendo 64 *NA: 2 October 1999 *EU: 12 October 1999 Credits ;Director of Development : *Jeffery Hutt ;Project Direction : *David Socha, Phil Honeywell ;3D Programmers : *Matt Grimshaw, Mike Nikkel, Magnus Danielsson ;Physics Programmers : *Miguel Gomez, David Gierok, Steve Aarnio ;2D Programmer : *Steve Smith ;Audio Programmer : *Steve Smith ;AI Programmer : *Jamie Millar ;Lead Artists : *Shelley Armstrong, Ole‑Petter Rosenlund ;3D Artists : *Steve Lange, Lorian Kiesel Taylor, Les Betterly, Mike Prittie, Jeff Sturgeon ;2D Artist : *Nathan Herzog ;Game Design : *Jeffery Hutt, Jeffrey Betterley, Dan Matanski, Mark Coates ;Music and Sound Composition : *Eric Brosius